Lambert
Lambert is the father of Xian and husband of Satila. Nicknamed "Blue Wolf of The Desert", he was apprentice to Barnac, one of the Six Heroes, and was reputed to be one of the most fearsome warriors in history. He developed a hatred for the Ancients after they abducted Satila at one point in his family's life and experimented on her, causing her personality to change drastically. Lambert abandoned Satila, leaving her alone to care for their son. Lambert trained his son for several years but abruptly left him soon after, seeking the pinnacle of the Warrior's power, becoming an Apostle under King Feder. History Lambert and Satila were intercepted and defeated by the Ancients. Satila was taken and put in an altar were the Ancients, for the sake of "experimentation", tortured her while Lambert helplessly watched. After those events, Satila's personality drastically changed and became just a carcass of her old self, someone weak who was afraid of absolutely anything. Lambert had a deep hatred for what Satila became and couldn't even stand to see her, so he left her alone in Prairie Town. Sometime after Satila died, he returned briefly to train their son Xian and left again, promising they will be reunited again if he becomes stronger than Barnac. Eventually, Lambert joined the Dragon Followers and became one of the Seven Apostles, and swore to become the strongest man and kill every ancient he found on his way. Lambert was deployed to Tel Numara, where he rampaged the Hermit's Village and killed Gaharam, the daughter of Sage Arno. He later aided Ignacio escape from the Saint Haven Royal Castle with Rose after Geraint was killed by Serpentra. He was intercepted by Commelina, who overheard him talking with Ignacio, but he punched her unconscious and left. Kali is searching for Lambert herself to avenge her mother Gaharam, while Lambert at the same time searches for her to kill as she is related to the Ancients. It turns out that Gaharam allowed Lambert to kill her in exchange of letting Kali complete her mission as the Prophet first before hunting her down too. Once Kali completes the task she was trusted with, she and Lambert will have a deathmatch. Counterparts In Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn Ever since the Black Dragon rose in the continent of Altera, Lambert’s life has been a tragedy. He lost his homeland and family when he was young. His main goal was vanquishing the Black Dragon Karas. But he knew he wasn't strong enough yet. He teamed up with Nerwin's bodyguard Liya and assisted the Six Heroes in the second Black Dragon Raid. Throughout his journey, he developed a fondness for Liya. When Liya was killed after protecting him from an ogre, he wanted to use the Black Dragon Jewel to revive her, but was dissuaded from doing so by Geraint. Instead, Geraint offered his own jewel to Lambert, which he used to attempt to save Liya, but it seemed in vain. Velskud absorbed the Black Dragon Jewel into himself after the revelation that Geraint was the Gold Dragon, having being emotionally shattered. Weakened, Geraint was defenseless, but Lambert jumped to his aid. Still, he was at a severe disadvantage, when one of Liya's arrows struck a vital point on Velskud. Seizing the chance, he managed to defeat Velskud, and was overjoyed to find that Liya was revived. During the movie Lambert is seen wielding several weapons: Two swords, the initial wooden one and later a greatsword forged by Blacksmith Berlin, a knife and a slingshot. He also gets to try Liya's bow and arrows. Trivia In Other Localizations Gallery Lambert.jpg Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn LambertBio.jpg Lambert Sheet Movie.jpg Category:Dragon Followers Category:The Seven Apostles Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Non-Player Characters